


And Then He Kissed You

by darnedchild



Series: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Winter 2019 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anderson has a lot of theories, Anderson is the OG Sherlolly Shipper, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darnedchild/pseuds/darnedchild
Summary: MHAW Winter 2019 Day 3 : The Yarders.  Anderson has a theory.





	And Then He Kissed You

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm an idiot, I decided to write seven fics in seven hours so I could participate in the Winter 2019 MHAW back in February, and I waited until the absolute last minute. So here you go, not beta’d because I was in a hurry at the time and now I'm just lazy.

**And Then He Kissed You**

“. . . and then he kissed you.” Anderson pursed his own lips as if he were moments away from offering to demonstrate. 

“He kissed me?” Molly repeated, disbelief thick in her voice. “He burst through the window—which somehow manged to repair itself minutes later because no one ever spotted it—kissed me breathless and then what?”

“Then he walked away with a final, heated backward glance, like a true romantic hero,” Anderson continued.

“You’re nutters.” Molly dropped the uneaten half of her egg salad sandwich onto her plate. 

“All right then.” He leaned back in the creaky canteen chair and crossed his arms. “Tell me what happened.”

“Sherlock faked his death and now he’s back.” Molly shrugged. “How could you possibly think I had anything to do with it?”

“He needed an inside man at the hospital, and that had to be you. It’s the only thing that makes sense. All right, if it wasn’t the bungee cord . . .” He reached down, picked up his messenger bag, and plopped it down on the table. He pulled page after page of papers out of the bag and spread them across the table top. “I’ve got other theories.”

“Oh my lord, you really do.” Molly covered her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle her laughter.   
“How long have you been—Is that a giant balloon?”

Anderson quickly shoved the drawing back into the bag. “It doesn’t hurt to explore every possibility, no matter how improbable.”

“Look, Philip,” Molly began. “Let’s say for argument’s sake that I was involved.”

“Yes?” He leaned forward, elbows on the table and his chin in his hands as if he were about to listen to a story.

“If I was involved, which I am not saying I was . . .”

“Yes?” Anderson bit his lower lip in anticipation.

“I wouldn’t be able to say a word, because if I were involved I would have had a very long discussion with Sherlock’s brother—who I know you are acquainted with—and he would have sworn me to secrecy. And I’m sure you agree that neither of us wishes to get on his bad side.”

Anderson slumped backward in his chair and grimace. “Bugger.”

“Indeed.”

He gnawed at his lip for a moment then glanced around to make sure no one was listening. “All right, just give me this. Purely hypothetically, throwing out the bit with the bungee cord, was there a kiss?”

Molly blushed.

Anderson smacked the table with both hands. “I knew it!”


End file.
